Noah Ṡalinnis/Relationships
Throughout the series of King of the Sky, Noah Ṡalinnis has developed many relationships with characters from world of DxD. ???????????: ????????????: The original, benefactor and friend who send Noah to the DxD Universe. When the individual first met Noah, he was in a painful, miserable state to look at after looking through his life. In order to assure that his life is filled with happiness to heal his scarred soul, the individual suggested Noah to be reincarnated in a different world, suggestively in the DxD Universe. The individual also suggested Noah that he should live his next life to his own way, along with bit of excitement since Noah is an honest, hard-working, and very kind-hearted person who wishes his closed ones' happiness. After taking the suggestion, Noah thanked the individual on granting him a second life with better future, one that is filled happiness and fulfilling from his previous, sad life. To this day, Noah always pray his thanks to the individual, hoping to hear across the universe. Ṡalinnis Household: Despite the fact that Noah is reincarnated in the High School DxD Universe with the people he read in his previous universe, Noah came to enjoy his second life with his second family, who is caring and loving family to him, along with great friends and acquaintances. Lugh/Brian Ṡalinnis: Lugh is Noah's father in the world of High School DxD. Noah deeply respects and look up to his god-father, Lugh. They seem to have a loving, friendly father-son relationship. In Noah, he is the ideal figure of how father wanted to be. A kind, serious, and strong individual who would live on a moral principles. Lugh sees his son, Noah as a simple and kind-hearted son who only wish to live his life in enough happiness with his family and friends, nothing more and nothing less, in which he is proud of. During their combat trainings, they also display a competitive, but friendly rivalry, as they are competing one another. They are also competitive in terms of who is the greater artist in the household given their occupations. Isabella Ṡalinnis: Isabella is Noah's mother in the world of High School DxD. Noah deeply loves and look up to his mother, Isabella. They seem to have a loving, friendly mother-son relationship. During free times, Noah would often asked his mother to learn on how to cook since he wished to pitch in for family dinner and wishing to become independent in the future should he get married. In response, his mother would often either comically cries in tears for both sadness and happiness. She would often tease Noah for bringing her future daughter in-laws since she is expected that Noah is going to have a harem in the future due to his father's blood. Diego Ṡalinnis: Diego is Noah's older brother in the world of High School DxD. Noah deeply respects and look up to his older brother, Diego since he reminded of his older brother back in his original world. Noah grew up with having both feelings of admiration and slight inferiority towards his brother Diego. Nonetheless, they share a caring, brother-sibling relationships to one another. During their combat trainings, they also display a competitive, but friendly rivalry, as they are competing one another to see which weapon is stronger, spear or sword. They are also competitive in terms of who is the greater artist in the household given their occupations. Lianne Ṡalinnis: Lianne is Noah's older sister in the world of High School DxD. Noah deeply respects and look up to his older sister, Lianne since he reminded of his older sister back in his original world. Noah grew up quite strictly by his older sister since she believed that they have a duty to uphold as children of great heritage and lineage. Noah is scared of Lianne at this time, to the point of not being able to talk back to her during lectures. Nonetheless, they share a caring, sibling-relationships to one another. Angelina Ṡalinnis: Angelina is Noah's younger twin sister in the world of High School DxD. Noah cares and dotes for his younger sister's well-fare, although he constantly reminded of himself that he should not push to the limit in the realm of Sirzechs and Serafall range. From time to time, Noah would often play with his cheerful, energetic younger sister on skipping stone, riding on a swing, and etc. He is also very protective of his younger sisters. Diego noted that Noah was almost send to jail for trying to get back her younger sister's precious doll from a rich-spoiled classmate who were considered as upper-class citizens by spanking them until they were crimson-red and beating up the father for his incompetent family education, resulting in sending him to hospital in a near-death state. Nonetheless, they share a caring, sibling-relationships to one another. Adele Ṡalinnis: Adele is Noah's younger twin sister in the world of High School DxD. Noah cares and dotes for his younger sister's well-fare, although he constantly reminded of himself that he should not push to the limit in the realm of Sirzechs and Serafall range. Unlike Angelina's cheerful and energetic display, Adele is quiet, calm, and intelligent. So Noah would often read storybooks, talk conversations on science, history, and art field since she dreams to become a "artistic engineer" in the future. He is also very protective of his younger sisters. Lianne noted that Noah was almost send to jail for trying to get back her younger sister's precious book from a rich-spoiled classmate who were considered as upper-class citizens by spanking them until they were crimson-red and beating up the father for his incompetent family education, resulting in sending him to hospital in a near-death state. Nonetheless, they share a caring, sibling-relationships to one another. Vasco Strada: Vasco is Noah's maternal grandfather in the world of High School DxD. They seem to have a loving, friendly grandfather-grandson relationship. Noah deeply respects his grandfather's strong, compassionate, and moral integrity. He also comes to respect him as a man of strong faith in the God's teachings and followings, and always trying to live up to the example. Diego stated that despite being called Cardinal Priest of the Vatican Church, he is a humble, compassionate grandfather all of the family members know and love. Surprisingly, Vasco shares a competitive relationship with Noah in terms of video games that involves grinding materials for character recruiting, materials for weapons & items in a game and holds up a monthly comparison for progress. Alessia Strada: Alessia is Noah's maternal grandmother in the world of High School DxD. Out of all the family members, Alessia is the only member who comes from a normal, non-supernatural background, where she met Vasco Strada the Pre-World War II Era in Italy. They seem to have a loving, friendly grandmother-grandson relationship. Noah likes her grandmother's easy-going and compassionate personality along with strong moral integrity like his grandfather. Noah also comes to respect her as a woman of strong faith in the God's teachings and followings, and always trying to live up to the example. His mother, Isabella stated that despite being a normal human being, she has strong, noble heart to remain with her family where most of the humanity views supernatural beings as monsters and irregular beings. Despite the facts, she remains to be humble, compassionate, playful grandmother to all of the family members know and love. Noah also sees her grandmother as a master of sort due to her cooking skills where it is considered as national cultural treasure level, so she often appears on the tv for home-made cooking show for housewives to make for their family. Team Fanalis: Alisha Al-Rahman: TBA Lavinia Reni: TBA Fujimiya Reika: TBA Vanessa A. Mathers: TBA Qin Liangyu: TBA Dante Cristaldi: Dante is one of Noah's childhood and best friends in the world of High School DxD. Dante and Noah have a long, close-bond relationship with one another due to their similar backgrounds as grandson of two greatest exorcists and sons of famous mythological figures. They have been a close friends and rivals since childhood where they competed against one another in combat, video games and sometimes pranks. While their personal ideologies and beliefs may be different to one another, their friendship is without a doubt a very close one. As Noah told to Alisha that even if their positions were switch or different, they would have each other's back and able to live their way of life due to reminding each other. Iori Tsugikuni: TBA Lim Tae Jin: TBA Magnus Rose: TBA Team Slash/Dog: Tobio Ikuse: Tobio is one of Noah's childhood and best friends in the world of High School DxD. Noah and Tobio have been friends since childhood since Noah and his family were living at Japan for a period of time. During those times, He, Tobio, and Sae will often get together and perform activities such as being adventurers, super-heroes, and other child-play they would come up with. They share a closed, brotherly-bond relationship to one another, and since their reunited moment in the beginning of the series, they were starting to labeled as "Polar-Opposite Duo", due to their similarities and differences in personalities, where one is more outgoing, kind, and lazy and the other is kind, introvert, and quite hard-working. Noah would often teased Tobio about crush on Sae sometimes. Sae Toujou: Sae is one of Noah's childhood and best friends in the world of High School DxD. Noah and Sae have been friends since childhood since Noah and his family were living at Japan for a period of time. During those times, He, Tobio, and Sae will often get together and perform activities such as being adventurers, super-heroes, and other child-play they would come up with. During the times they played, Noah would often notices Sae's gaze towards Tobio, so Noah would often advice on Sae sometimes, but subtly. Nonetheless, they share a closed, sibling-bond relationship to one another. Natsume Minagawa: TBA Kouki Samejima: TBA Shigune Nanadaru: TBA Hyousuke Koga: TBA Team Scryed: Mitsuya Kanzaki: TBA Four Great Satans: Sirzechs Lucifer: TBA Serafall Leviathan: TBA Ajuka Beelzebub: TBA Falbium Asmodeus: TBA Angels/Church: Dulio Gesualdo: TBA Griselda Quarta: TBA Ewald Cristaldi: TBA Fallen Angels/Grigori: Azazel: TBA Shemhazai: TBA Amamiya Yuuki: TBA Baraqiel: TBA Gods: Shiva: Noah first met Shiva during his childhood , where his family were on vacation around the globe and due to his father, Lugh's personal friendship with Shiva. Shiva greets the young Noah and praised that he has inherited his lineage strongly. During the time they were alone privately, he also revealed and read Noah's thoughts, revealing his status as a reincarnate from different world. In that moment, Shiva greatly sympathizes Noah's previous life, much to Noah's shock. He commented that it is a miraculous feat for him to retain much of his original personality concerning his previous life. From that moment, Noah came to trust and respect Shiva greatly, resulting in getting along well and Shiva promised Noah that the two of them will have a great relationship and that he will protect him and his family from behind. Shiva is also grateful to Noah due to his knowledge and his personality where he was able to make more amicable relationship with Indra, the King of the Gods and Lord of Heaven in Hindu mythology who was hell-bent on going to war with Shiva, but stopped after after listening to Noah's stories, instead cooperating with him on preparing for series of world wars such as Trihexa/666, proxy war between mythologies/world tournament, and invasion of otherworlders that will engulf the world in upcoming future. Currently, Shiva is one of the few beings in the world that knows Noah's status as reincarnate. Brahma: TBA Vishnu: TBA Indra: Noah first met Indra during his childhood, where his family were on vacation around the globe and due to his father, Lugh's friendly-rival relationship with Indra. Indra greets the young Noah and he was interested strongly in him due to his strong, abnormal lineage. During the time they were alone privately, he also revealed and read Noah's thoughts, revealing his status as a reincarnate from different world. In that moment, Indra at first wanted to eliminate Noah alongside his soul as he is a threat to the world due to his previous world's knowledge and anomalies it could bring. But he quitted his action, much to Noah's shock. Instead, Indra greatly sympathizes Noah's previous life, adding more to Noah's shock concerning Indra's personality. He commented that even he has a compassionate heart to understand the ordeals Noah went through in his previous life. From that moment, Noah came to trust and respect Indra greatly, resulting in getting along well and Indra promised Noah that the two of them will have a friendly-rival relationship due to his heritage and that he will protect him and his family from behind. Indra is also grateful to Noah due to his boring life suddenly filled with blood-boiling, excitement after hearing about his knowledge of future world wars such as 666, proxy war between mythologies/world tournament, and invasion of otherworlders that will engulf the world in near future, in which he is very excited about fighting all of mythologies. To such act, he was able to make more friendly relationship with Shiva, the God of Destruction and member of Trimurti in Hindu mythology who was hell-bent on going to war with him early on, but stopped after listening to Noah's stories, instead cooperating with Shiva on preparing for series of world wars that will engulf the world in upcoming future. Currently, Indra is one of the few beings in the world that knows Noah's status as reincarnate. Odin: TBA Thor: TBA Vidar: TBA Zeus: TBA Hades: TBA Goddesses: Parvati: TBA Shachi: TBA Hera: TBA Frejya: TBA Dragons: Great Red: TBA Ophis: TBA Crom Cruach: They first meet in.......... Where Noah manage to defeat.......... Crom Cruach was fascinated by Noah's lineage to Lugh and Balor, his father and great-grandfather respectively. In order to quench his curiosity, he tested his meddle against injured Noah after exterminating.......... and he began to fight against him. Despite beating down Noah with vast differences in power and experience, he was surprised by his feat of giving a scar across his chest despite his vast injuries. In respect, he let him go free and considered Noah as one of the potential prey/rival in his future for greater fight, replying with a murderous, battle-maniac grin to his face. From then on, they have a frenemy-relationship with one another despite their amicability towards one another. Tiamat: TBA = Category:King of the Sky